The invention relates to a vehicle seat having a seat surface which is adjustable both with regard to its height and angle of inclination, and more particularly to such a vehicle seat having front and rear height mechanisms which can be operated independently of one another.
In known vehicle seats of this type the seat frame is supported, both at the front and rear, on the two slide rails by means of respective height adjustment devices, which engage with the guide rails connected by the vehicle body in such a manner as to be longitudinally adjustable. The two rear height adjustment mechanisms can only be driven in tandem, either manually or with a motor, but are driven independently of the two forward height adjustment mechanisms, which are also driven in tandem, either manually or with a motor. The height adjustment of the seat surface without any change in the angle of inclination therefore requires a simultaneous and corresponding drive of all of the height adjustment mechanisms. This renders both the adjustment of the seat surface and the correction of the inclination, which as a rule is also necessary, more difficult. In addition, the introduction of forces that act on the seat exclusively through the height adjustment mechanisms into the guide rails is disadvantageous. This is particularly true for vehicle seats in which the safety belt is attached to the seat.